Legion
by Poketurn88
Summary: What happens when a boy mysteriously appears at the Hall of Origins with no memory of family, friends, or how he got there? What if this boy unknowingly has a power in him that could possibly surpass even Arceus's power? Read and find out. please R@R
1. Chapter 1: The Apperance

**[Well people this is my second fanfic. I had the idea for this story for while and I'm finally getting to it. So now I working on 2 and I also have an idea for 3 more, the ones that read my last you'll love this one. So please RR and even if you have a firewall doesn't mean that its right to flame]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but if i did that would be EPIC!**

**Legion**

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day at the Hall of Origins and Arceus was preparing for a meeting coming up today, but unknown to him something is going to happen that is going to affect the entire world. While waiting for the Legendarys to get there Arceus was sitting in his throne and he was defiantly getting bored. "Well since the others haven't shown up yet and won't be here for a couple of hours I have to find something to do," Arceus thought. "Maybe I could go in the garden for a stroll, hmmm. . . . . ." After another moment more of thinking he decided to ahead and goes with that idea. Arceus walked over to the other side of the Hall and opens the door to the Garden of Creation, the light outside getting in his eyes making him flinch. After his eyes adjusted to the light he walking in the garden and closed the door behind him. Walking around his garden relaxed him, but something was off. He couldn't put a finger but something was diffidently off. He walked around a little more and some kind of light appeared just beyond the trees in front of him. The light that illuminated the area was a light blue. "What was that?" Arceus exclaimed. He ran over to the sight of the light and something that he himself made impossible just became possible. Lying in front of him was a human child. This child looked of the age of eight or ten had a black, hooded, sleeveless trench coat with black jeans and shoes; he also had short black hair.

"This is not possible! No human is allowed at the Hall of Origins, especially in the garden. So how did this young boy get here? Humans can't enter the Hall unless accompanied by a Legendary even the they will need my permission. From the look of the light he must of teleported, but humans shouldn't be able to do that." Arceus was dumbfounded, even he couldn't believe it a human appearing at the Hall of Origins with being in the presents of another Legendary. From the looks of it the boy was about the age of eight maybe ten somewhere around there. Arceus approached the boy lying in the grass, and since he was now closer he found that the boy was unconscious and also he was in bad shape. The boy had cuts and bruises all over his body. He was bleeding a little also. Arceus kept on thinking on how the boy came to be there, but that was when his train of thought ended as he saw the boy stur a little. He tried to get up by pushing his body up with his hands, but sadly he fell back on the ground.

"Where. . . . . . Am . . . I?" Barely said the boy as he was making is way up a standing position with success this time. He started to stumble until he caught himself on a tree. Although Arceus was looking straight at him he couldn't see his face properly due to his hood shadowing his face.

"Human," Arceus stated with authority, "This is my home, it's called the Hall of Origins. My name is Arceus, who are you?"

"My. . . . Name . . . is Aden," He said weakly, leaning against the tree. Aden looked so exhausted to Arceus, he wondered what could've happened to him that put him in that condition. From the look of it he was fighting to stay conscious. "Aden how did you come to be here? There is no possible way for a human to enter this place the way you did."

"I. . . Don't . . . Kno . . . ." Aden tried to replay but he couldn't due his fight with unconsciousness give way. The tree wasn't able to hold him up any longer, he fell to the ground. Thankfully for him the soft grass cushioned his fall. Arceus looked at the position of the sun to figure out what time it was. "It looks around 8:00 A.M., which only gives me about 2 hours till the meeting. But what should I do with this boy," thought Arceus. After a minute of thinking Arceus decided to take the boy in the Hall for now or at least until the meeting is through to have the physics look him over and see if they can access his memory to see what put him in his current state. Arceus used physic and took Aden in the Hall of Origins. When he got to the meeting room he looked around for a place to put Aden. He tried to see if there was anywhere for the boy to rest his weak, since he couldn't find one he conjured a hearth type bed behind his throne and placed him in that. Arceus left him in to rest and sat in his throne.

An hour passed since Aden was put in the bed to rest and Arceus has realized that the boy wasn't unconscious anymore, but he was now sleeping. Arceus was relieved to see the boy sleeping soundly, upon seeing that he was resting peacefully Arceus went back out to the Garden of Creation to finish his stroll that was interrupted.

_Meanwhile. . . . I was floating in a void. Complete darkness everywhere, I looked to my left, nothing. To my right, nothing as well, I checked both above me and below, the result was the same. I tried to remember how I came to be here, but I couldn't. The only thing that I could remember was my name and that was all. I couldn't recall family, friends, or past memories. I also felt as if I should be looking for something or someone. I felt alone, if I didn't have any family then where did I come from? Why am I here? And who was Arceus? That name does seem familiar to me but that was it. I started to feel a presence other than my own. It felt in front of me, but I couldn't see anything. 'Who's there!' I yelled into the black abyss. No answer came, he yelled out into the void again and same result. Even though I felt this presence, I couldn't see or hear anybody. I started to feel tears coming down my eyes, it was caused by my loneliness. I was crying because it felt like I didn't have anybody. I was alone._

Arceus was coming back from his garden, since it was only 15 minutes till the meeting will begin. Arceus walked to the throne and took a sit. He then looked over his shoulder to check on Aden and yet he was given another shock. Aden had tears coming from his eyes, he was crying, but that wasn't what shocked him it was what Aden's body was doing. His body was giving of a faint black aura, and being a human as he was that was impossible because humans shouldn't have the able to project their aura like that. "That is very interesting," Admitted Arceus. He looked over his body and mental smacked himself due to the realization that he could have at least healed Aden's wounds. "He sitting here in this condition and I forgot to heal him some God I am," Arceus sent a heal pulse that immediately started to heal all wounds and bruises. Right after his wounds were healed the Arceus heard the doors of the front entrance fly open.

Arceus went back and took sat in his throne. The first Legendarys to arrive was Mew and Mewtwo. "Hy Arcey," Said Mew in her usual playful tone.

"Greetings to you both," Arceus formally addressed. Mewtwo just only nodded, while Mew just waved awkwardly trying to be silly. Mewtwo swore he could feel an odd presence in the room but he couldn't put a finger on it. "Mew do you feel that?"

"Ya I can it feels so sad and alone."

Arceus was about to speak but he was cutoff shortly due to another pair of Legendarys coming through the doors. This time it was Latios and Latias, they entered with their usual way .When they came in they got the same greeting as Mew and Mewtwo did. All four of them were talking and while they were Arceus sensed great sadness coming from Aden who was still asleep behind his throne, and he also sensed that he was soon going to wake. 'Before he does wake up I need to tell the Legendarys already here about him,' Arceus thought.

"Listen you four," Stated Arceus. "Need to talk to you about a pressing matter before the others arrive."

"What would that be Lord Arceus?" Latios asked the God Pokémon with respect. So Arceus started to explain everything. Arceus spent the next few minutes explaining to them about Aden, his appearance in the Hall of Origins and the unusual happenings came from him.

_Meanwhile . . . . I was still drifting in this void with tears from eyes and down my cheek .I been floating I here for a while without no sign of any body. But finally after all this time of crying I heard a voice. "Please don't cry child there is no need for tears." The voice sounded so gentle and caring which eased my thought of loneliness and from the famine tone I could tell it was a girl. I looked to see if I could spot where the voice was coming from but there was nothing there except the same dark abyss. "You can't see me because I don't want you to see me, well not right now that is." That's when a figure started to faze into view in front of me. "Who are you, and what do you want?" I yelled to the blurry figure. The 'woman' came closer to me so I could get a better view of her. The woman looked at around 18 or 20 years old and to my surprise she was wearing almost exactly the same clothing that I wore. But she had a hood shadowing her face. "Listen child I'll revile my identity when the time is right," The woman walked closer to me and placed her hand upon my shoulder, "listen, no need to be sadden. The main reason that I'm here is to give you some advice." She kneeled down and put gave my forehead a kiss, "You have family closer than you think." Before I was able to ask any question's she fazed out of existence. My mind is racing with confusion. Who was she? What was with the advice she gave me? Was there another reason she came to me? . . . . . . What is going on . . .? _


	2. Chapter 2: Departure

**[Hy peoples, Poketurn88 here, made it to chapter two. **_**Awesome! Sorry for the wait also, because I had a lot on my hands lately. I don't know exactly how many chapters I'm going to make for this fanfic, because I'm just going with the flow on this one at the moment so please RR.]**_

_**So here you go enjoy. . . . **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but if I did it would be beyond epic **_

Chapter 2: Departure

Arceus was done with his speech and what was left was a small speechless crowd before him. They were speechless due to the fact that Aden, a human child, appeared at the Hall of Origins. No human has ever been able to do that.

"That's impossible!" Mewtwo exclaimed. "The humans shouldn't have access to that ability, other than the limits of their technology."

"Well it was impossible until now," said Mew

Latias realized that she couldn't see any human in the room. She looked around the room but no sight of a human, "Arceus where is he?"

"Well if you would like to see him now he is right here." Arceus got up from his throne and walked to the back of it and signaled her to approach. Latias drifted over to where he was standing and saw Aden twisting and turning unsettlingly in his sleep. Latias stared at the boy with concern, because whatever was happening in his dreams it couldn't good. "Arceus he looks so sad . . . ," Latias said as she drifted over next to Aden. "Indeed I saw this also but never knew why. I think will find out when he wakes . . . . ." Arceus was interrupted by the Hall's doors being opened letting in the other Legendarys who probably was taking their time getting here. "Listen you four stay here after the meeting so we can consult on this matter understand," Stated Arceus. He was given nods from the entire group, while he walked over to his throne and took his sit yet again.

Arceus went over the necessary problems that he had to consult on and to see if the other Legendarys were having any problems that they couldn't deal with. The meeting went through pretty easily. Well besides Palkia and Dialga getting in to it again. Thankfully Rayquaza was there to help make them calm down. After the meeting Mew, Mewtwo, Latios, and Latias stayed just as Arceus told them to. By now Arceus moved the hearth bed Aden was sleeping in and placed it in the middle of the room. After a few minute of waiting Latias and Mew sensed that Aden was waking.

"Arceus he's waking up!" Yelled Latias as she waved her paws back and forth. Her announcement caught both Latios and Mewtwo's attention. Everybody watched as Aden started to awaken

_(Aden's POV)_

Finally after all this time no more darkness but rather light I started to open my eyes to see where I was. But I had to close the them amidietly to wipe the dried tears out of my eyes. I looked up to see that I was surrounded by Pokémon, and they were giving me odd and surprising looks. I started to think they're going to attack or something.

"Please don't hurt me." I said as I started to coware back a little bit.

"Don't worry Aden nobody is going to hurt you what made you think that?" I looked to see you said that and found the one who found be earlier. I think he said his name was Arceus. From what he said made me feel a little at ease. "Your name is Arceus, right?"

"Yes human that is my name and the ones who encircle you now are known as Latias, Latios, Mew, and Mewtwo. No need to worry they are no threat," Assured Arceus as he walked up to me with a puzzled look on his face. "What?"

He pointed with his large hoof at me, "Could you remove your hood please, it's kinda odd to talk to you while that hood on?" I nodded and removed my hood. As soon as I pulled back my hood I heard a few surprised gasps. I looked back up at the crowd who was really giving me baffled looks. "What do I have something on my face?" I started to use my hands to search my face for anything odd that may be there.

"A-Arceus are seeing what I'm s-seeing," Stated the nearly speechless Latias.

"Yes, his eyes resemble Mew's quiet well, although their red. This is very interesting." Everybody turned and looked at Mew. "What are yall looking at I didn't do anything." Mew said with an annoyed tone. Everybody was staring at my face after they turned their attention on me.

"Aden was you born with eyes like that?" Arceus asked.

Okay now I was confused what were they talking about, "eyes". What were wrong with my eyes? With the looks I'm getting, it must be out of the ordinary. I guess Mew was hearing my thoughts because she snapped her fingers and a pink mirror with flower decorations popped in existence. I was as speechless as they were. My pupils were the same shape as Mew's. I kept moving my eyes between Mew and the mirror examining the details between them. The only difference that I was able to notice was that my eyes weren't as big as hers, but they were like Arceus said they were pretty similar.

"I don't think so," I tried to remember but couldn't, I tried and tried but I couldn't what was going on. "I . . . Can't remember," I said as I put my hands to the side of my head trying as hard as I can remember. "I can't remember anything!" I saw Arceus walking over to me in the corner of my eye.

"Can you at least remember how you came to be here?" I tried to at least recall that but it had the same result, nothing. I just stood there and shook my head.

Arceus sighed and turned to Mew, "Mew could you please aid him to recall his memories?" She happily nodded and flew over and floated in front of me. "Okay listen Aden, I'm going to help you recover your memories, don't worry it's not going to hurt. The worst thing that could happen is a small head ache and that's all." The smile that she was giving off, assured me that I could trust her, I agreed. Mew placed her paws on my hands and lowered them down. I saw her eyes start glowing while she placed her paws back on both sides of my head. Soon after a few seconds I started to feel a little dizzy, I started to worry. I guess she sensed that I was starting to worry, "Don't worry Aden there is nothing wrong no need to worry."

_(Nobody's POV) _

Mew was surfing through Aden's mind trying to find any memory of the past events. She went searched through each corner of his mind, but for a very weird reason she couldn't the only thing he had memory of is his name and his knowledge of Pokémon, but that's all. "That's odd," She said with her mind.

"What is it Mew?" Asked Arceus.

Mew withdrew from Aden's mind a turned to face the God Pokémon. "Arceus, Aden has no memory of anything it's like is mind was erased are something." That made everybody's eyes pop open with astonishment but it didn't affect Aden who already kinda knew it, due to the dream he had. Although it did still shocked him a little, but he was hoping that it wasn't true. This has saddened him greatly. "I guess it is true I am alone. . ."

Latias noticed that there were tears flowing from Aden's eyes. She thought it must be horrible to not be able remember any friends or family. She floated over to the boy and gave him a comforting hug and a heart-warming smile, "It'll be okay Aden I promised, so please don't cry." Her words seem to ease is sorrow and the hug he was getting seemed to help him also. He stopped crying and gave the okay to Latias that he was calmed down she smiled and released their embrace. Aden thanked Latias for the support, who happily cooed for a way to say "you're welcome".

"So Mew do you think that Aden will ever get his memory to return?" Arceus asked the pink cat. Mew scratched her chin while thinking on the question. "Hmmm. . . Maybe they will, maybe they won't. I don't know to tell you the truth. They could have been forcibly removed from his mind by something, or they could be dormant. Like I said I don't know."

Mewtwo, who just watch and wondering when he would be able to leave, was watching this scene and it disgusted him. Since he hated humans there were no need to even be concerned over Aden. He actually hated even the thought of them having to give him so much attention. "Just because unusual things was happening with this human doesn't mean that I have to stay," He thought

Arceus heard Mewtwo's thoughts, and eventually turned to him with a very serious glare, "If being here burdens you so then leave the Hall of Origins immediately!" Thunder could have been heard outside due to his statement. Everyone flinched, even Mewtwo himself flinched. At times even Mewtwo had to admit where his place was. He nodded nervously at a second there he thought that Arceus was going to attack him or something, and then headed for the door. "Mewtwo, Aden isn't an ordinary human I have sensed there is something more about him. Even you can't ignore it."

"A human is still a human, Arceus. Just because this one is different from most others doesn't mean that I have treat him any different. You know that I hate every single one of them." With that said Mewtwo teleported away. Aden watched this unfolded and he was wondering if he might offended him in any way.

"No Aden, you didn't do anything. It's just that Mewtwo has this thing against humans, don't worry you didn't do anything," Said Mew as she smiled and patted Aden on the head gently.

Arceus sensed what position that the sun was in and averaged the time to be around 3:00 P.M. "Well everyone I'm getting tired so let's finish up here, Aden I need you to stay with either with Latias and Latios, or Mew. Would that be okay with you until I can think of something else?"

"Who should I go with?"

"Well I think you should leave with Latios and Latias, since going with Mew is meant having to deal with Mewtwo." Aden nodded, and then Arceus walked up to the eon twins, "Latios will you two allow Aden to accompany with you to Alto-Mare for the time being?"

"Of course Lord Arceus, we will be gladly to take him with us," Replied Latios. When Latias heard that Aden was going with them back to Alto-Mare she tackled Aden and started swinging him around. "Yay! I have someone else to play with!" Latias kept swinging until she saw that he was getting sick, and then she released her. Mew laughed at the two, due to how funny they were being. While this was going on Arceus was having a conversation away from the group with Latios.

"Latios I need something of you," Said Arceus.

"What do you need Lord Arceus?"

"Latios from the time I found him in the Garden of Creation, I have witnessed some interesting happenings, and since he is going with you two in Alto-Mare I will need you to be very observant over him. And if anything happens let me know."

"Of course Lord Arceus, but if I was to report anything to you then how? Our home is quite far from Mt. Coronet and will take many hours to fly back and forth even at supersonic."

Arceus agreed with him it will take forever for him to go back and forth. He pondered on this for a few minutes and got an idea. "Hmm. . . . I could get Mew to teleport there every week or so. How about that?"

"Yes that would do perfectly, thank you Lord Arceus."

Arceus then motioned to Latios to allow him to leave. Latios went back over to the group to find that Mew had already left. "Where'd Mew go?

"Oh, she went back home, she was getting tired,"

"Okay well come on let's get going," Latios lowered to the ground for Aden. "Hop on." Aden nodded and got on to his back. To his surprise, he thought that Latios would have kinda rough texture to his skin, but no. He had very soft micro feathers lining his hide. "Wow Latios your feathers are soft."

"Well ya both me and Latias have feathers like that."

"Cool." They flew to the door pretty fast, for a second Aden thought they were going to hit, but instead they teleported right through it. With a flash they were above Mt. Coronet. "Next stop, Alto-Mare," Latios announced. After that was said they shot of towards Alto-Mare.

**[Well there you go. I hope you like the story so far. Like I said sorry for the wait, so please RR]**


End file.
